


911 Ficlet Compilation

by katasstropheee



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A compilation of 911 fics i write by request.





	911 Ficlet Compilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for [@diablou](http://diablou.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It had been months since Eddie took Christopher to the beach. The water brought back too many unwanted memories, and Eddie didn’t want his son to live through the trauma all over again…

Okay, that’s a lie. Eddie was lying to himself. It was he who couldn’t handle the trauma. He, who took one look at the ocean expanding to regions beyond his view and shuddered.

It had been months since Shannon’s death. One of the last days they spent together was on a stretch of sand 15 minutes away from the pier. He could recall the sun on his scalp, the picnic blanket scratching his wrist, and Shannon’s smile as they watched Christopher play. He seemed so carefree. They all were.

Eddie wanted nothing more than to forget. To stay inside and wallow in his own self-pity till his two week sabbatical was up. But Chris was restless. “Can we go to the park? Just the park? It’s not far.” How could he say no? He couldn’t. The guilt would eat him alive.

At the time, diving down a hole to save a young boy from drowning and/or being crushed was a no brainer. He didn’t have to think. It was his job. It was second nature to dive head first into danger.

But almost dying, while part of the job description, had given him a moment of perspective. He had promised himself that with every day he went to work, he would come home at the end of it. To his friends. To his family. To Chris.

He almost broke that promise. He felt a debt was owed. But to whom? He didn’t know.

Right now, the best he could do was go outside.

The park was packed with parents and their kids, and Eddie was not up to the task of making absent conversation with strangers, or dealing with the excited screams that echoed in his head like sirens. They kept driving, looking for somewhere quiet to spend the afternoon.

“There!” Chris blurted out. He pointed out the window. The sunlight blocked what little he could make out, but he made the turn anyway. He parked the car and switched off the engine, finally letting his eyes wonder. The ocean looked calm, and with few people around it was the perfect location for a sudden afternoon picnic.

His heart still raced at the sight of it.

“I miss her.”

They watched the sun set, wrapped in an old cross-stitched blanket, Chris leaning heavily on his lap. The past week’s events were slowly feeling like a dream. He welcomed the mist. “Yeah, I miss her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic: [@katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
